


The King，The God

by RDJJD



Category: Lionel messi - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, bitch messi, 人格侮辱, 理疗师X梅西, 睡奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJJD/pseuds/RDJJD
Summary: 我约了梅西在理疗室帮他按摩不适的肌肉，然而他睡着了……





	The King，The God

**Author's Note:**

> 上超重要的课莫名走神走出来的文……毫无逻辑，原本只是个心疼小梅的随笔然而日梅之魂熊熊燃起了……

当我来到理疗室时，梅西先生早就躺在理疗床上等待着了，我打了声招呼却没有得到礼貌的阿根廷人软软的回应，我奇怪的靠近他一看，原来拿回荣耀的世界足球先生已经安静地睡着了。

空中飞行之后就是赛事，已经不算年轻的球王先生也抗不住岁月的无情侵袭，疏于修理的大胡子让他看起来比实际年龄老了更多。在巴萨，他总是留着长长的胡子掩盖着过于纯良的面庞，不算强壮的身躯承担起队长的职责，榨取自己所有的体力，坚守着一人一城。上赛季自己一个人扛起一只球队创造了个人英雄般的神话，这赛季却连一场完整的赛事都没能上过，连续的伤病让他心身俱疲，一向高质量的睡眠也减少了一些，我不忍心叫醒他，小心地分开他的双腿，找到腿根按摩着他不适的肌肉。

他洗过澡才过来的，被热水一烫场边我帮他用力按揉留下的红印更加明显了。我一直很在意梅西先生作为一个风里来雨里去的足球运动员，却能够拥有温热光滑的细嫩皮肤。为了踢球方便，体毛早早就除得很干净，他腿上结实强壮的肌肉放松着，线条柔和，手感弹性十足，没人知道这两条腿蕴藏着多大的力量与天赋，每次按摩他创造了无数神迹的腿脚，我都有种想跪下来顶礼膜拜含弄舔玩的冲动。

然而他的队友早就付诸了行动，梅西很喜欢，他向来宠溺他的队友，任他们予取予求，团宠小国王的背后是个被更衣室不知轮了几次的婊子，所有人爱他宠他尊敬他然后上他，这是俱乐部内部众所周知的秘密。我无数次迎来需要理疗的梅西也无数次得以观看细数他身上连点成片的痕迹。小国王谁都可以，除了他队友却没有人胆敢真的碰他，没人知道为什么也没人去解释。

我按着他白得反光的腿根，手边就是他沉睡中的阴茎，这个人尽可夫的婊子有一根世人皆知的天赋异禀的阴茎，可惜对于小国王来说真没啥用，只是一个添增情趣的玩具罢了。我心中一直存在的暗流突然翻起了滔天巨浪，不知从何而生的勇气鼓励着我去破坏大家一直心照不宣的规矩。我看着小国王平静的睡颜，手尝试性的伸进了黑色的三角内裤里，疲软的性器安静的蛰伏着，我慢慢拉出了它，雪白粉嫩的一根。这是我第一次真正看见小小梅西，果然和他本人一样可爱惹人爱，我撸了几下就迫不及待的含住了它。

诺坎普统一购买的薄荷味沐浴露的味道混着小国王干净的体味塞满了我的鼻腔，受到刺激的性器逐渐充血勃起，颇有分量地压迫着我的喉管。梅西呻吟了一声，但没睁开眼睛，我估计他应该是睡糊了，这声呻吟扰得我不安分的鸡巴立刻起立敬礼叫嚣着要捅温软潮湿的肉穴，但我不能把它塞进小国王被肏熟的穴里，我已经破坏了规矩我还不想被更衣室那群护食的疯狗撕碎，看看球场上那些不知好歹挑衅小国王的人吧，隔壁拉莫斯挨的那三拳我看着都牙疼。

内心的恐惧压不下此时的冲动，我一边使劲撸着自己一边笨拙的尽力将小国王粗大的肉棒整个吞进喉管，鼻尖埋进他剃得干干净净的鼠蹊部，软白的皮肤嫩滑得不可思议，我用不断反呕缩紧的喉头按摩着他的茎身，直到块把自己憋死才吐出来，顾不得眼前冒着一片黑点又含住他饱满的龟头，舔着他湿润的马眼和平滑的冠状沟，一股前液流到了我舌头上，我要记住他的味道他的形状他的尺寸和他的坚硬。我用脸颊磨蹭着它坚硬的柱身，去含他柔软的囊袋，张口将一侧含入口中，那处原先松软的皮肉逐渐变得涨红又饱满，我微合牙关让这可爱的小球在我唇齿间滑动，他的呻吟越来越大，我听出了带着情欲的沙哑，绵软的声音勾人得不行，他依然没醒过来，任我随心所欲。

我花了很长时间才得以尝到他的味道，稀薄的液体淡得不行，我有点生气，更衣室那群永远发情的野兽就不能顾及下他的伤等他好了再肏他吗，腿伤还没好屁股伤了怎么办？我给自己找了个理直气壮的理由，色胆包天的将手伸到了小国王挺翘的屁股上，那充满弹性的臀肉揉起来手感真是好得不行，这是甚至会遭受对方球员咸猪手的屁股，我很理解更衣室那群可以把莱奥淹没的高大个为什么那么喜欢把莱奥的屁股当手掌搁置器了，这样丰满肥软的屁股让人如何放手呢？

我揉搓着软嫩的股缝寻找到了那有些红肿的穴口，我轻松塞进了一根指头，松软的穴口湿润谄媚地含着异物争着往深处引，小婊子被肏熟了的肉壁上的褶皱如同魔物刻下的淫纹，不需要主人清醒就可以把一切捅进去的东西当做阴茎欢快的吃进去。我恶意的揉弄着敏感的肉壁寻找着并不存在的伤口，我的阴茎硬得能顶穿我的裤子他的裤子直到肏穿他的肠子，眼前走马灯似的变换着一根塞一根粗壮的鸡巴肏得这婊子淫水肆流，肠肉外翻，盛不下的精液顺着屁股能流一地的样子。我加大手指上的力量，抠挖着无意间找到的前列腺，情动的肠壁更加湿润，咕叽咕叽的水声戳刺着我的耳膜！我都没想到我居然还能保持住理智，莱奥皱着眉头发出的一声并不算享受的呻吟拉回了我的脑子。大概确实被肏够了，淫魔的肉穴也有疲惫的时刻。我默默把手指抽了出来，不管不顾的拉下裤子，将阴茎按上他纤瘦的腹部猛肏着线条诱人的腹肌迎来了自己的高潮。

精液喷上了他的腹肌，我着魔地将四溅的白浊抹匀在他肚子上，有一没二地想象着他队友的精液和我的精液隔着他薄薄的肚皮兴奋打招呼的样子，一边嫉妒的猜测着有哪些我比不上的阴茎进入过这个魔窟留下了种子，更有一部分脑子鼓励我大胆的行为，孜孜不倦地想象着用唇舌奉上膜拜的样子，我会掰开他两边的臀瓣露出那个湿透了的淫穴，凑上唇舌卖力地舔吮它，舔吮周围的褶皱，爽得它们快乐地挽留我的舌头。然后我会舔得更深，通过穴口去细细舔舐深处那早被肏成阴茎奴隶的肉壁，如果舔得足够久久到小国王软成一滩水，这媚肉是否能够记得一点点我舌尖的形状，下次遇到我时就饥渴地和我打招呼，直痒得他的主人颤抖着跪下翘起屁股，露出馋得流口水的后穴恳求我的供奉。我还记得在场边他有多么乖巧，大张着腿任我握着他纤细的腰拖到我的腿间，我按着他的腿往两边压，压疼了就皱着脸抽气……

我用温热的毛巾擦去了他雪白肚皮上星星点点的精斑，整理好他的衣服后便尽我所能按摩着小国王僵硬的伤处。“我不能受伤”他急促的声音回响在我耳边，带着球场上拼搏后激烈的气息，声音里的着急和无措几乎溢了出来，目不转睛地注意着场上的形势，只要我说没问题了下一秒他就会出现在场上球队最需要他的位置上为胜利拼搏。他是诺坎普的国王啊，视足球为糖果的小精灵，他要扛起一只沉沦的球队，他已经很久没能在赛场上踢球了。小婊子真正的光芒在赛场上璀璨夺目，不论是球迷还是他的队友所有人都很想念他，连更衣室那群好不容易找到机会的禽兽在干他的时候都小心翼翼不加剧他的伤痛，我只能把我所有的专业知识技巧和力气，甚至运气通通给他。

我揉过虬结在一起的筋络，他发出了目前为止最为清晰的声音，迷迷糊糊的醒了过来，圆溜溜的眼睛看向了我，我迎着他回复了些精力的目光，轻柔的按了按刚刚下手下得狠了点的地方“你很快就能回到球场了，梅西先生”伤病远离我们的梅西吧，他的信徒想念他们的神明了。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望小梅快点好起来😭😭


End file.
